


roadtip

by purebloodied



Series: hunterXwolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, a hunter and his wolf sure are horny lads, also: don't try this at home / in your own car, because Allison lives, drive safely and all that, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purebloodied/pseuds/purebloodied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving the mess that is Beacon Hills behind (at least for a little while) Peter and Chris go road tripping.<br/>Of course the supernatural is always hot on their heels. Today, however, is nothing but rainy and boring. Peter hates boring...</p>
            </blockquote>





	roadtip

Beacon Hills held nothing for them. Not anymore.

For Peter it stopped being a home when his family burnt to death, when he awoke from six years of coma to agony and raging madness, thirsting for blood and revenge – both blinding him in his actions as he tore apart what was left of his family and whatever life he could have had. Further damaging what little sanity had been left to him at this point.  
For Chris, it was similar. His wife’s death and Allison moving out for College had left the hunter restless and tense, without a purpose. By now Beacon Hills was nothing but a reminder of days long gone, days with only little brightness and so much more pain.

 

The clouds hang grey and heavy in the sky today and Peter’s deep blue eyes try to follow all those little paths the rain drops paint on the side window. He’s in his usual spot: curled up on the backseat of Chris’ red SUV, surrounded by carelessly tossed aside clothes, empty soda bottles and candy wrappers, his arms tucked behind his head and some fancy and just as melancholic Russian novel from the early 1900’s resting on his chest. The book fits the gloomy weather that is following them around for days but for once the wolf is sick of melancholic and sombre.

Heaving a heavy and overly dramatic sigh he turns his head to look at Chris, who is very obviously still very intend on ignoring the bored wolf behind him, pale blue eye’s gaze fixed on the road as he pretends to be deaf to what must’ve been Peter’s twenty-seventh sigh within the last two hours. Crooking his head slightly to the side and subconsciously licking his lips Peter considers the hunter’s profile, gaze following the line of his long neck to his shoulders and down along strong arms towards rough hands wrapped around the steering wheel. 

They could do so much better with their time on a god-awful rainy day as this, Peter thinks and shoving some of his scattered stuff (others would call it debris) aside he moves from his rather comfortable spot to crouch behind the driver’s seat, resting his chin on Chris’ shoulders as he peers at the highway ahead of them – it’s crammed but at least it’s steady going. The wolf would very probably die of boredom should they end up in a full blown traffic jam, one of those where you’re fucking parking on the road for no apparent reason whatsoever. It’s at those times he really hates their life on the road.  
“Where are we?” He asks eventually in a voice as bored and impatient as he could muster. The murderous look and the day of silence he received the first time he asked the question dreaded by all parents (“Are we there yet?”) taught Peter to never speak those words again and so he has to look for other, probably similarly annoying questions. To the wolf’s surprise, Chris bore at least those with a certain fortitude and a heavy sigh of his own.

“We crossed the state line to Idaho half an hour ago or so.” The hunter replies after a while and briefly glances at the wolf before pointedly shrugging the shoulder that is pierced by Peter’s sharp, stubbly chin. Peter smiles at his partner’s not so subtle message and leans his head slightly to the side, hot breath ghosting over Chris’ neck before soft lips press a gentle kiss to his pulse point. Closing his eyes, the wolf makes a pleased sound low in his throat as he hears the other’s breath hitch just ever so slightly.  
“So, we won’t make it to the next state line today anyways, am I right?” Peter concludes and lets his lips wander to that spot right behind Chris’ ear, gently nibbling at the skin there, just shy of leaving a mark and continues before the hunter can object: “And because I’m right, I say we get off the road and crash at the first place that got HBO and clean bathrooms. Rainy days like these should be spent in bed and I also want a shower and some… entertainment.” Emphasising the last word of his sentence with a hand sneaking over Chris stomach down between his legs earns Peter a low grunt from his lover who actually pushes his hips into the promising touch of skilled fingers. 

“Alright, you win.” At those words Peter lets go of the hunter immediately with a triumphant cheer and climbs not quite so gracefully over the SUV’s middle console into the passenger seat, flashing the hunter who is just glowering at him for his antics a wolfish grin. The wolf knows how much Chris hates it when he crawls over seats and consoles while they are on the highway, but Peter trusts the other’s driving skills. At least enough, not to spend too much time thinking about how potentially dangerous it is what he’s doing. Besides, it isn’t like there’s not enough space; after all Peter has his very own living room on the backseats of this huge-ass four wheeled American dream come true. 

 

He licks his lips and frowns, only minutes have passed but he grows impatient pretty quickly when all he wants is getting his hands and lips on his lover’s body. There is still no exit in sight and the flow of cars grows steadily slower the wolf notices with a grunt, while his long fingers tap in an irritated manner against his thighs to the rhythm of the music playing on the radio. He doesn’t even notice he’s doing it until rough, strong fingers wrap around his own, stilling his motion with a firm grasp and he glances at Chris; the hunter’s pale blue eyes catch his own gaze and there’s a small smile on his lover’s lips that Peter can’t help but return. 

“You just can’t be patient and sit still, can you? Not even if your life depended on it.” Chris ask with an amused grunt, one eyebrow raised at the wolf in the passenger’s seat before he tugs Peter’s hand into his own lap, their fingers still interlaced.

The smile on the younger man’s lips widens a little and Peter’s only reply is a soft chuckle before he shrugs his broad shoulders and glances outside the side window – there are still rain drops painting patterns on the pane and in the car next to them is a young couple, obviously arguing fiercely over one thing or another; he doesn’t care to listen in.  
“Maybe I’m just impatient because all I can think about are my lips around your cock, love.” He states eventually, matter-of-factly, still gazing through the side window and it’s only when he hears Chris’ heartbeat pick up speed and smells the faint scent of arousal that he does look back at his lover. The gleam in Peter’s eyes becomes somewhat predatory, wild and wolfish as he licks his lips and takes in the slight blush on Chris stubbly cheeks, his deep blue eyes longingly following the line of the hunter’s body.

Leaning over the middle console without a second thought Peter presses a soft kiss onto a stubbly jawline and gives his lover’s hand a last gentle squeeze, before he lets go, allowing his fingers to stroke firmly over Chris’ inner thighs and towards his crotch while his other hand comes up to undo button and zipper. The wolf is immersed in his mate’s scent and raging heartbeat and a low and pleased growl rumbles through his chest at how aroused they both are before he presses his blunt human teeth against Chris’ sensitive pulse point. 

However, he abandons his lover’s neck almost instantly to rearrange his own position a little in order to push his nose against the hunter’s cock. His lips follow close as they ghost over the clothed erection before his hands hurriedly push as much fabric out of the way as their position allows and Peter’s tongue laps some pre-come from the tip before his lips and blunt teeth graze carefully over the sensitive flesh. The aroused moan his actions coax from the normally so silent hunter make the wolf smile and he allows Chris’ erection to slip past his lips and into his hot mouth, his tongue pressing against the pulsing member as he starts to suck, an aroused growl resonating through his chest and throat. 

“Goddammit Peter!” 

The wolf only smiles to himself at his lover’s breathless swearing and sucks a little harder, dragging his tongue over as much cock as it can reach and another barely there moan tells him how close Chris is. Again Peter allows a much too feral sound to tumble from his lips, vibrating against the hunter’s cock where he has his blunt human teeth gently pressed against the sensitive erection and it’s controlled and wild at the same time, both human and wolfish enough to push Chris over the edge and make him come down Peter’s throat.

 

Dragging his tongue over his lover’s cock for one last time the wolf smirks up at the hunter who has his eyes firmly on the road, so Peter gets back into an appropriate position in the passenger’s seat, his own hard cock pressing against the tight fabric of his boxer briefs and jeans. And it’s only now that he notices with no little surprise that they have long left the highway and obviously entered some smaller town while he was busy down by his lover’s crotch. Glancing at Chris he raises both of his eyebrows in an inquiring manner.  
“How did you-“ Peter can’t even finish his question and: “Emergency lane.” is all the answer he gets before Chris parks the red SUV on some motel’s parking lot and leaves the wolf, bending over and howling with laughter in the car as he makes a quick beeline for the motel reception.


End file.
